


Love? Me? Thats hilarious!

by Super_Kaz_2y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sort of unconsensual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Kaz_2y5/pseuds/Super_Kaz_2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wanted Cas to love him....what he doesn't know is...He already does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fic. I really hope you enjoy it, I also hope it isn't to bad. With that said..Kaz, out.

Dean  
\----------------------

Highschool, Dean hates it. It is a lonely dreadful place that only holds little parasites that are getting ready to take on the world. 

He finds that high school is pointless, see Dean already knows what he is going to do with his life. 

Working in his uncle bobby's salvage yard, is what has been open to him his while life. That and now his two other jobs he has so he can pay the bills and feed his little brother, Sam. 

Sam and Dean's father, John Winchester, is a drunk. Plain and simple. After their mother Mary's death, he fell apart at the seams. 

After the fire was when the drinking, the abuse, verbal and physical, started And hasn't stopped since. Maybe it even worsened? Dean couldn't tell anymore he got mostly used to it, with it being a regular thing since he was just about your. 

But he is okay with it, it's just what he was delt.  
He has Cas though, he helps him through it. But Castiel still doesn't know where Dean gets hurt all the time, with Dean always feeding him lies about what happened, and how and why he was bleeding and or bruised. 

It was just high school right? It will pass and life will be normal, like all of his friends' lives.  
Normal...?

 

Castiel  
\------------------

Highschool, he loves it. He can show up and participate and not be made fun of for being smart.  
His 3 brothers and his sister Anna would have something else to say. 

They would tease him for being clever, for enjoying school. Cas would shrug them off and turn to his best friend, Dean Winchester. 

Castiel family was rich, mansion and grounds and maids and everything. Castiel hated it, he didn't care for those grandiose things his family raved and cared about. 

Castiel was original, very unique. He cared for people, unlike his three brothers and sister. 

His brothers were insane. There is the oldest, Michael, the second, Lucy (actually lucifer) Gabriel, Anna, and the youngest, Castiel. 

As expected their house gets pretty crazy, Michael and Lucy fight....constantly. They are often at each others throats. 

With their parents always gone on some "bussiness away from here" Castiel think that maybe they just don't actually love their children. Just have them for publicity and fame. 

Although just scientists, They are a very widely known around the world as the novak clan.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean  
\----------------

Its a Friday, so Dean wakes up and goes to school.  
He Meets Cas by his locker and they walk together, Dean more limping than walking, to their first class, math. 

Last night was rough, his dad came home unannounced, completely drunk. He got angry and Dean got punished.  
Luckily Sam hadn't been there, he was at a girls house, Jess. Sammys got a girl, Dean couldn't be more happy for him. 

He and Cas sit in their seats and talk, this time about Star Trek, or more specifically Captain Kirk. They plan on a marathon after school, and after Deans baseball practice and Castiel tutoring sessions he holds for people. 

As soon as the bell rings Dean heads to the boys locker rooms to change into practice clothes. 

"Hey winchester!"

Dean swivels his head to look and see who the beaming voice was coming from. Henrickson. 

"What's up dude!" He shouts back enthusiastically

"Nothing really, it was great filling in for my captain while he was away" 

Dean nods, he hasn't been able to play for a few week because he was in to much pain, his father had dislocated his shoulder. 

"Yeah well what can you do" he comes up with, he doesn't know what to say. 

"Maybe not get in to so many fights" Victor says so salumly "dude you could seriously get in to major trouble"  
He takes Dean by the shoulder and whispers " and maybe...maybe no more...ya know...drugs."

Dean gets angry, Victor doesn't have a right to talk to him about it because he caught Dean one time, he has no idea what's going on in deans life. 

"Okay dude....whatever" Dean walks away. 

Castiel  
\-----------------

Later that night Dean and Cas are lounging on deans bed, with the door closed and Star Trek rolling.  
Dean is spread out pretty much on top of cas, snoring. 

Cas looks at Dean and smiles, Dean always looks so tired, Its good that has getting some rest. 

Cas couldn't help but study Deans body, ha tells himself it's because has worried, Not the underlying attractivness he has towards his best friend. 

His eyes stop abruptly, there is a giant bruise on Deans hip. He reaches over and slowly hikes his shirt up.  
He gasps, oh god, this is a really giant bruise. What the hell was he getting himself into every weekend. 

All Cas knew was He NEEDS to watch him more carefully, and find out where he goes all the time. He was worried about his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so WARNINGS a little drug use, violence, and sexual content. I also changed the rating. 
> 
> I just want to apologize if there are any grammar errors, I'm writing this by myself, on a cell phone. But I enjoy it, I hope you do too.

Dean wakes around 12 am to Led-Zepplin blaring from his phone, he reaches across Cas' sleeping form to answer it. Before answering he takes a second to read the caller ID...Alastair, damnit.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dean. Did you forget about out little....arrangement?" came Al's raspy voice.

"No! No I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Well, I'm sure. But I'm here waiting, and you know I don't enjoy that."

"Alright, I'll be at the park in 3 minutes." Dean pleas, he needs it. He knows he should be worried with his need for it, but it's too good to give up.  

....

They're back at Al's apartment, he is 20, They met in deans Freshmen year, Dean was weak, and gave in and hasn't stopped since. At first it was weed and cigarettes, but it has greatly escalated from then. Dean is now 17 and in the second half of his junior year.

"Alastair?"

"Yes?"

"I...I don't have any more money" came Dean tentive reply. "Dad hasn't been home in quite awhile an I had to keep Sammy fed....you understand...right?"

"Oh yes, but Dean...you'll still have to pay me in some way."

"Like....what?" Dean inquired, Worried about the things Alastair could do.

"Hmmmm...Dean...I think you know." He is right, Dean does know, he has done it once before.

"Fine." he agrees, he just needs to forget, he needs escape. Alastair pushed Dean to his room, and romoved all of each of their clothing. He turned Dean around and shoves his long boney fingers into dean's mouth and commanded he suck, so He did.

He takes those fingers down Dean's back, and down to the round globes that are Dean's asscheeks, and takes one to dean's hole. Dean gasps, he wasn't using lube and it hurt, quite a bit, but he could handle it.

Eventually Alastair deems Dean's hole prepared enough, and roughly tells Dean to suck his cock to make it slick, so He does.

Once Alastair has had enough of that he makes him go back on his hands and knees. He enters Dean and Dean screams, Not in pleasure.

Tears are forming in his eyes, why is he so fucked up that he is ok with this, just so He could forget his life for what? And hour or two? Alastair starts a fast rough pace, smacking Dean's ass every few thrusts.

Dean wants it to end, eventually Alastair finishes, luckily with a condom, Dean hadnt notice him put it on. And tells Dean to come to the bathroom.

Alastair lines up some coke, Dean's just fine with it. He obeys and shoves the rolled up dollar bill part way up his nose and lets the harsh powder take over his system.

He wakes up the next day with a bloody nose and a bruised wrist. Dean goes home, and acts like himself all cheeky and..well Dean. No one ever notices, No one cares enough to.

He drags himself to work, today is Singers Salvage, with Bobby until 9 Pm and then the night shift at Harvelles Roadhouse, then school at 7:00 AM. He's used to it.


End file.
